1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable torque wrench, and more particularly to an adjustable torque wrench including a lock device for locking the adjustable torque wrench and for preventing the adjustable torque wrench from being easily operated by the other people, and including a displayer device for clearly showing or displaying the torque reading and for allowing the reading to be clearly seen by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical adjustable torque wrenches comprise an adjusting screw utilized for the purpose of changing the torque setting of the adjustable torque wrenches.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,107 to Blattner discloses one of the typical adjustable torque wrenches comprising a shank pivotally attached or mounted in a lever arm, an adjusting screw fixed to a grip member and rotatable therewith relative to an adjusting nut that is fixed in the lever arm.
However, the typical adjustable torque wrenches have no lock device for locking the adjustable torque wrench and for preventing the adjustable torque wrench from being easily operated by the other people. In addition, the torque value or reading may not be clearly seen or read by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,313 to Wise discloses another typical adjustable torque wrench comprising a fixed tube and rotatable coaxial handle which serves to move a nut longitudinally by means of a screw, in order to adjust the compression of a spring, and the torque value is indicated by a scale rotatable in a housing and viewable through a window which includes a cursor.
However, the typical adjustable torque wrenches have no lock device for locking the adjustable torque wrench and for preventing the adjustable torque wrench from being easily operated by the other people. In addition, the torque value or reading may not be clearly seen or read by the users and should be calibrated every time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,104 to Blattner discloses a further typical adjustable torque wrench comprising a slidably interconnected load screw and an adjusting screw positioned within a telescoping lever arm and a handle.
However, similarly, the typical adjustable torque wrenches have no lock device for locking the adjustable torque wrench and for preventing the adjustable torque wrench from being easily operated by the other people. In addition, the torque value or reading may not be clearly seen or read by the users and should be calibrated often.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,879 to Shieh discloses a still further typical adjustable torque wrench comprising a ratchet arm pivotally attached or mounted in a flattened portion of a shank, a torque assembly disposed or attached or mounted in a cylindrical portion of the shank.
However, similarly, the typical adjustable torque wrenches have no lock device for locking the adjustable torque wrench and for preventing the adjustable torque wrench from being easily operated by the other people. In addition, the torque value or reading may not be clearly seen or read by the users and should be calibrated often.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,377 to Wu discloses a still further typical adjustable torque wrench comprising a driving head having an arm received in a shank, and a follower and a spring received in the shank and guided to move along the shank, and the follower may be moved to adjust the spring force against the arm.
However, similarly, the typical adjustable torque wrenches have no lock device for locking the adjustable torque wrench and for preventing the adjustable torque wrench from being easily operated by the other people. In addition, the torque value or reading may not be clearly seen or read by the users and should be calibrated often.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,674 to Edgar discloses a still further typical adjustable torque wrench comprising a drive head that defines a torque transfer axis and that is adapted to transfer torque to a workpiece, the torque wrench includes a tubular handle that is operative, upon rotation relative to a lever, to increase the bias on a spring upon lengthening a distance between the drive head and the opposite end of the handle, and to decrease the bias on the spring upon shortening the distance thereby setting the predetermined operating force.
However, similarly, the typical adjustable torque wrenches have no lock device for locking the adjustable torque wrench and for preventing the adjustable torque wrench from being easily operated by the other people. In addition, the torque value or reading may not be clearly seen or read by the users and should be calibrated often.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable torque wrenches.